


To the Brim

by pamurai



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Consensual Sex, Cum Play, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Pre-Established Relationship, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamurai/pseuds/pamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull loves licking Dorian. Dorian is overflowing with emotions, amongst other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Brim

Dorian had lost count of how many times the Bull had come inside of him. The evening had begun as many others, flirtatious banter mixed with a pretence at denial that nobody failed to see through. Up in his room, Bull had asked Dorian what he needed, insisting on teasing the mage by holding his arms up by the wall, not touching him beyond kisses and nips at his neck. It had been galling, feeling the heat and arousal of the huge man against his still clothed body, so much that Dorian had panted impatiently for the Bull to “Fill me up, fill me to the brim!”

His thighs were painted with sweat and semen, and ached pleasantly spread around the Bull’s massive frame. His long legs were unable to wrap around Bull completely, a thought that still caused shivers to run down his spine. 

Bull was mouthing at his neck, sucking at love bites and murmuring praise about Dorian, his scent, how the mage felt so good wrapped tight around him. Bull had one of his massive hands at Dorian’s hip, holding his body steady as he bent him in half. The other hand was doing a lovely job of smearing Dorian’s latest load into his skin. Bull enjoyed coating Dorian’s chest with cum, and then licking it off thoroughly while offering apologies to the miffed mage. They both knew Dorian’s protests were half-hearted at best, Bull’s apologies were anything but sincere.

Dorian shivered as the qunari’s strong tongue made a firm sweep around his right pectoral. Hot breath washed over his nipple, before lips closed widely around the hard nub and sucked hungrily. The mage moaned hoarsely, and quivered again as he felt Bull’s cock give a twitch inside of him. 

“My pretty little mage. Look at you. Fuck, you know how amazing you are? This is where you belong, in my bed and full of my cock. Just like this.”

Dorian cursed fluently under his breath as his body defied logic and began to heat up again under the Bull’s rumbling voice, pressed against his skin. Bull brought his hand down from Dorian’s chest and brushed his thumb gently against Dorian’s sensitive dick.

“Think you can manage one more time? You’re so full of my cum, if I didn’t plug you up it’d spill all over the bed.”

The filthy whispers caused his dick to start to plump up, weeping precum in response to the salacious onslaught. He moaned his assent, tugging fruitlessly at the silk ties holding his wrists tied to the footboard, pleading with the Bull to move. 

Bull caught his lips in a kiss before rising fully up onto his knees, tipping Dorian further back until he was resting nearly all of his weight on his shoulders, only helped by the Bull’s firm grip on his hips. 

“Such a good boy. I’ll fill you up until you’re nice and full.”

Dorian choked on his gasp as the Bull pressed his cock further in, stretching his rim until his ass connected with Bull’s hips. He thought of Bull’s cum coating his insides, so many loads already, a single dose being too much for Dorian to swallow whenever he went down on the Bull. He felt full and contented, a different kind of warmth spread through his chest as he looked at the massive man towering over him with a heated yet gentle smile. 

“Ah- amatus…” he whispered, unable to even care at the moment, for what else could he say when the Bull was looking at him like that. 

“I’ve got you,” Bull replied huskily, and began a slow withdrawal until he was half-way out, then pushed in again firmly. Dorian’s moans reverberated in the room as the Bull increased his pace until his hips snapped against Dorian with audible smacks. Their sweaty skin glistened in the moonlight pouring in through the hole in the ceiling. Bull lifted him further off the bed, pulling him up repeatedly on his cock without seeming to feel the strain. The show of strength pushed Dorian’s already overstimulated body over the edge, and he cried out as his dick gushed out yet more globs of sticky semen, raining down on his stomach and chest, hitting his lips and cheeks. 

The Bull snarled as he pressed himself flush against Dorian’s ass one last time, his cock jumping inside the mage as it released yet another load of cum. Dorian’s toes twitched at the thought of the previous rounds mixed with the fresh batch of semen, and gnawed on his lower lip to prevent himself from accidentally slipping up. The Bull panted and smiled down at Dorian, and carefully reached over to the footboard to untie the mage’s wrists without tipping them over.

“You ok there?”

“You ask as if,” Dorian panted and licked his lips, swiping a speck of cum from his moustache, “as if I’m… capable of answering.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” the Bull grinned and began to inch his way backwards towards the edge of the bed, Dorian still held firmly against his hips.

“What? What are you up to?” Dorian asked as he flexed his hands and wrists, confirming that no harm had been done.

The Bull reached the edge of the bed and stood carefully, still maintaining his grip on Dorian’s hips. “Well, as fun as dirty talk about you spilling over onto the sheets is, washing them is less so.”

Dorian covered his face with his arm to hide his blush, but lifted it off almost immediately as he smeared his own spunk across his cheek. “Ugh.”

“Don’t be like that, this was the hottest thing you’ve asked for. So far.” Bull withdrew carefully, Dorian’s thighs shivered at the slick burning sensation. Once he had pulled out completely, he stepped up against the edge of the bed and leant Dorian against his torso, holding up the mage’s body close to himself with one huge muscled arm.

“Enjoying the view?” Dorian asked in an attempt at flippancy. 

“Oh babe, you’ve no idea. I wish I could have your portrait painted like this. You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

Dorian grinned in answer, “Wouldn’t that be a pretty picture? I can only imagine the chantry sisters’ response to your idea of fine art.”

“They’d come around to my way of thinking. There’s no finer art than this.” Bull swiped his thumb in a sticky slide along the puffy rim of Dorian’s hole, licking the pad clean with an appreciative rumble. “Dorian, babe, mind if I clean you up?”

“I… suppose not? What did you have in mind?” Dorian asked, his hopes confirmed as Bull slowly lowered his mouth to his ass and licked a slow swipe across the cleft before slipping his tongue into the wet hole. “Ah! Y-yes that’s, oh…”

Bull didn’t bother replying, happily busying himself with plunging his tongue as deep as he could into Dorian, swirling it around and tasting his own cum. Dorian’s murmurs waned into soft sighs and moans as the slick slurping sounds of Bull eating him out filled the room. After a few minutes Bull lowered Dorian to lie down on his back with his ass hanging over the edge of the bed. He knelt down, minding his bad knee, and covered Dorian’s hole with his lips, sucking out the remaining spunk with an undiminished enthusiasm. 

Once satisfied that he’d managed to remove the majority of his semen from Dorian, Bull rose and joined the mage on the bed once more, pulling the slighter man on top of him to spare his hips. It was a wonder that neither of them had suffered cramps from the evening’s activities, as enthusiastic as they had been. 

“Dorian?” 

“Ngh?” 

“You sure you’re alright?”

“Hn.” 

“I’m going to need a clearer answer than that,” Bull insisted, lifting the mage up to get a look at him. What he saw made him grin widely.

“What is it now? I told you, I’m fine.” Dorian groused, wanting to lie down against his favourite pillow for a much-needed rest. 

The Bull leant up and licked a fleck of semen off the mage’s eyebrow. “Missed a bit.” 

Dorian sighed, moustache twitching slightly. “Impossible.”

Bull gave him a smiling kiss and lowered him down again. He stroked his hand across Dorian’s back and lifted the blanket over them, lest the mage berate him for letting him get cold during the night.

“Sweet dreams… kadan.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in the DAI and adoribull fandom. (Also the first fic I've written since 2012.) So, HELLO. Would you like some more smut with that smut? Feel free to leave a comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: http://pamurai.tumblr.com


End file.
